Lovely
by sixdegreesofseperation
Summary: 'klaus is there, of course, making a peanut-butter and jelly sandwich above anything else' drabble two-shot, review !
1. Chapter 1

I thought I should try-out a drabble-like story. Only gonna have about two chapters (:.

.

She finds out about Andy's -unfortunate, remorseful, heart-breaking- death not a week after her 18th birthday. She wanders into Damon's room one Saturday morning whilst he was putting on a black, dress shirt. His whole posture screams 'anger' and she tries not to ask any irrational question.

"Are you coming with me, or are you just going to stand there like a pretty doll?" She tries not to show the hurt, and tells herself that it's all just a passing phase.

"Who's...?" Elena doesn't even want to think about any harm that might have come to Jeremy or one of her friends, but she knows she's wrong.

"Andy's,"

"Klaus?"

"No, it was Stefan,"

.

She doesn't ask question on the way to the cemetery, and tries not to cry when Damon puts a yellow and white rose on the ground, beside Andy's grave. She knows she's not crying for Stefan, and instead of feeling jealous, she feels something akin to pity for Damon. Did she love him? Yes. Did she want to hurt him? No.

.

Three months pass, but Damon's mood doesn't. He chooses to dress in Black and always plays Andy's guitar just before sunset. She admits -selfishly, when she's in the safety of her own room- that she wants the flirty, arrogant yet absolutely charming Damon that she used to hate back, but then she sees the photo of all three of them on her bed-side table and slaps herself for being so insensitive.

He misses Andy the way she misses Stefan. The fact that Klaus took him away from her doesn't even register in her mind. Every fort-night, he calls her but doesn't mutter a word. So she chooses to speak to him until his calm breathing lulls her to sleep.

With every phone-call, her heart slowly stops throbbing, and she knows that she's letting him go without meaning to. She wishes for the old days, where she had to worry about driving before it gets too dark and stealing Jeremy's stash before he takes another puff.

.

She stops coming by the Boarding House and focuses on school. She knows that her grades have raised by the incredible looks she's getting. Caroline and Bonnie come over every Friday for a girl's night. Sometimes they go out, sometimes they don't. They never ask her about Stefan and Damon anymore, and Elena is grateful for that. She thinks her life is starting to return to normal.

.

She sees him again just as they enter The Grill. He's drinking something while trying -unsuccessfully- to dismiss some strawberry blonde woman that's leaning on him. Elena's heart doesn't throb and her body doesn't shiver the way it used to.

She walks over to him and sits on a stool, ignoring the smiles that Caroline is sending her. Bonnie ignores the situation and decided to join Tyler and Caroline.

"Long time, no see," He says without turning around. The woman finally leaves and Elena has a little triumphant smirk on her face. He send her a flirty wink but it just doesn't affect her like it used to, and he knows. "It would be nice to have a friend around again," He hints but it sounds friendly and nothing more.

Elena nods and chooses to kiss his cheek. "I missed having an old fart around," She replies cheekily and laughs at his amused expression.

.

She comes around on a Friday, exactly a week after. The birds tweet and the leaves rustle but the Boarding House is dead-quiet.

_Too quiet_.

She opens the door at the first thing she sees is Damon, black clad back. He doesn't turn around, but when he speaks, his voice is cold. "You should leave, _now_." He doesn't leave any room for an argument and Elena's anger raises.

She doesn't leave.

She enters the house and then the living room and her breath hitches. His eyesare the same emerald, and his hair is the loveliest dark blonde she's ever seen. She want to walk forward and she want to wrap her arms around him but her legs keep her in place and she can't move. His expression changes and she sees the old Stefan again.

Then, the moment is ruined and an arrogant chuckle makes her shiver. _Him._

"I'm curious, after all the people that have died, and after all the families that have been destroyed, how is it that, she's still standing here, alive and healthy?" She answers and stands her ground.

She's surprised at how cold her voice is. "_I'm_ curious," She begins and his blue eyes turn towards her. He steps forward but she doesn't step back, and Damon isn't there to defend her. "You have been keeping a close watch on Stefan, and you've been ordering him around, yet you don't know anything about the phone-calls, do you?" She says, waiting for his surprised expression. It doesn't come and she looks at Stefan, who's face shows guilt. Embarrassment floods her and Klaus smirks.

"You mean to say, that I haven't known about those conversations?" He heightens his voice and raises his hand, waving them around. "'_Oh Stefan, I love you so much, please just hold on,'_ or, my favourite _'I will always love you, no matter what you do, no matter the number of people you kill, please know that I will always love you, above anyone else,'_"

She doesn't know what happens, but one minute she's absolutely embarrassed and the other, she rages and slaps the hybrid, this time surprising him. His skins a bit _too_ soft and a bit _too_ warm, and she feels like he's just any other human. But then he turns to her, and his hand rests on her cheek.

"Do you _want_ to die?"

"I don't care anymore, just kill me," And she doesn't care, Jeremy's got Bonnie and Alaric is still on his 'vacation'.

He let's her go and steps back slowly. He looks behind her and at Damon.

"Me and your dear brother shall be staying here for a bit, hope you don't mind,"She turns around to look at Damon, nearly missing the sarcastic shake of his head.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so this is Part 2 :

.

When she visits the next day, she's surprised to see Damon sitting on the sofa with Stefan. It seems a bit too forced to her, so she leaves and walks to the kitchen. Klaus is there, of course, making a peanut-butter and jelly sandwich above anything else. He looks at her and Elena wants to smile and roll her eyes at the scene but she think he doesn't deserve that.

She walks to the fridge and pulls out some orange juice.

"Why didn't you kill me yesterday?"

"Because you wanted me to," he says and Elena turns around, seeing him leaning against the island, relaxed and munching on his sandwich. She frowns and shakes her head as she takes a sip.

Then, she asks the question that she's been dying to know the answer to. "Why did you pick Jenna? Why couldn't it have been someone else?" She knows her face looks heart-broken and she knows that he doesn't care. He never does.

Their eyes never break their contact, and then he leaves, leaving the question unanswered.

.

Prom was fast approaching and she had gone dress-shopping with Caroline, Bonnie and Sophie (Damon's knew play doll). The blonde was a bit too quirky and a bit too sluttish and completely the opposite of herself. Stefan decided to wing it and go solo. They have a fun day out until she sees Klaus through the shops window and frowns. He's staring at Sophie and rage suddenly fills her. She doesn't know why, but she's slowly developing a jealous feeling towards the pretty blonde. Everyone seems to be fawning over her -except for Caroline- and Elena has been feeling left out. She turns back around and sees Klaus amused expression turned towards her.

And then she does something absolutely unladylike. She raises her arm and salutes him with her middle finger. He starts laughing loudly and then enters the shop.

_Lovely_.

As soon as he does, Sophie's face brightens and she waves at him. "Hey Klaus!"

The girls of Mystic Falls hadn't even minded that he had a 'weird' name but were rather tripping over their feet whenever he sent them a mocking wink or a flirty wave. Klaus passes her and sends her a soft smile, making his handsome face even more. Caroline and even Elena seem a little dazed by it and he notices.

Elena snaps out of it and Caroline and her share a look. Klaus walks past her and towards a rack. Elena walks forward and crosses her arms. "What are you doing here?"

He points at a passionate-red gown and a soft smile slowly builds up on his face. "This one,"

Elena shakes her head and pointedly looks away. "You think I'd actually buy something you'd recommended?"

He raises a brow and looks absolutely amused, _again_. "And why not?"

Elena turns around and picks up a green dress. He laughs and she frowns. Green was her least favourite colour. _Lovely_.

.

She ends up buying the red gown and tries not to slap him again when he sends her a triumphant smirk. Little bastard _knew _she wouldn't resist.

.

The girls were getting ready in Stefan's old room. Bonnie was wearing a black gown and Caroline chose a creamy-coloured one. Sophie was wearing a sky-blue one that would fit both Damon's and hers eyes. Elena curled her hair slightly and put on the red gown reluctantly. She takes off her vervain necklace and instead, puts on a ruby set of earrings and a necklace. Jenna's ring still lay on her pointy finger and Elena didn't replace it. She put on her 4-inch heels and a puff of perfume.

All the girls -even Sophie- looked considerably amazing, smiling brightly as they descended the stairs. Damon grabbed Sophie and she giggled. They left the boarding house quickly and Elena rolled her eyes. Jeremy and Bonnie left next and Caroline and Tyler followed. Stefan and Klaus were walking around the house as Elena walked down the stairs casually, acting as if her heart wasn't about to pop out of her chest. Klaus was going to the prom too, probably to grab a snack or two and Stefan was still decided on going by himself. Klaus was talking on the phone and looked up just before she hit the last step. "Would that make-" He stopped and smiled wickedly. "_Lovely._"

Against her will, Elena smiled and Stefan waited until she descended. Klaus hang up and both men extended their arms. She took both and they walked out of the Boarding House.

Elena gasped as a black Limo arrived. The girls squealed and Stefan elbowed Klaus in the stomach. "That was _my_ idea,"

"Yes, but I was the one that set everything up,"

.

Elena had danced with a _lot_ of teenage men tonight, but Matthew Durham was sticking to her like glue.

"How about an another dance?" He asked and smiled charmingly, but Elena shook her head. "Naw, why not?"

Elena took her hands from him and rolled her eyes. "My feet hurt, Matt," She complained. And backed away but he pulled her towards him again.

"I think that's quiet enough, Matthew," A voice said from behind him, and Elena really just wanted to hug him for that, even if it _was_ him. Matthew raises his arm in defence and backed away.

"Sorry dude, didn't know she was your date," He said and walked away. Elena stood there awkwardly until he walked forward and rested one of his hand on her waist. She put her hand slowly into his other one and looked down.

"Thank you?" It sounded more of a question, but a 'thank you' nonetheless.

Klaus only nodded and spun her away into a less crowded corner. Fear suddenly spiked her heart but she relaxed. He wouldn't do anything stupid with so much people here.

They were swaying softly in the background, but suddenly, they were too close, and a bit too relaxed and Elena pulled away.

"What?"

"Nothing, I have to go,"

"Don't be silly, sweetheart," He warned her, but it sounded more of an order than anything. Elena shook her head and walked away from him.

.

She had caught a taxi back to the Boarding House and dressed back into her Pyjamas. She was waiting for everyone to come back while she thought some things over.

Klaus had killed Jenna, and he had killed her. Him and Stefan terrorised villages and destroyed families and created Hybrids. He was a cold-blooded murderer that held no remorse for his actions. But during the past few months, he _had_ shown mild kindness, and he _had_ saved her from Matthew Durham.

She heard people enter the house and pretended to sleep. She didn't want anyone distributing her peace, but she was in for a disappointment. Someone entered the room and turned on the lights. She groaned and pretended to wake-up.

"I was _sleeping_," she groaned until she saw who it actually was.

"Don't act stupid, you're not wearing your vervain necklace, I could hear your thoughts about me from a mile away,"

She narrows her eyes and shakes her head. "You followed me,"

"And you left me alone in a crowd of girls,"

"That's different! Why are you even _here_? Why aren't you killing people and changing more vampires into hybrids? Why are you taking your time to make me trust you? You want my blood? Take it! You want to kill me? Do it! I don't want you fucking up my life more than it already is!" She shouted at him as she got up, pillows were thrown across the room and straight at his face.

He didn't move, and he didn't get angry. Instead, he just started laughing, throwing his head back whilst leaning against the opposite wall. She walked forward, and smacked him with the pillow as hard as she could. He falls back -probably on purpose, because, c'mon a pillow would _definitely_ not knock him over- but then suddenly, there is an arm around her waist and it pulls her forward, making her land on top of him.

"Normally, I would be across the room this second, but I think I deserve a reward for being a nice guy tonight, don't you think?"

She's too mesmerised by his blue eyes when she sees a hint of yellow in them, so she nods dumbly. Both of them are standing the next second and the pillow drops from her hand quickly, falling to their feet. His arms is still on her waist and the other pushes her curly hair away from her face.

"You're just like her, full of life, full of love," he says and sighs, pulling away. She stands there like an idiot and watches him walk away.

.

They don't speak for over two weeks and Elena is just too curious to forget. She catches him in the kitchen again, making that damned peanut-butter and jelly sandwich and she smiles this time. He looks up again and he grins.

She sits down across from him and rests her head in her hands. "That night," She began and he looks up and sits down beside her. "You meant the original... Petrova?" She says and bites her bottom lip. He looks at her lips and Elena doesn't stop him.

He nods and looks up. "What was her name?"

"Charlotte,"

"What did she look like?" She asks and then slaps her forehead. He was too close, and was definitely messing with her head. He bursts out laughing and despite the fact that he's eating peanut-butter and jelly, his breath still smells like pepper-mint toothpaste and floss.

.

She doesn't know what was happening, one minute she was writing in her diary, the other, her heart hurt and she ran out of Stefan's room. She walked into one of the guest-rooms and saw Klaus clutching a piece of clothe. She walked forward and sat on the bed beside him as he held his head in the other. A complete replica of her was sketched on there and was still in a perfect condition. The birth and death date was scribbled clumsily on the bottom. 26th June 1010 - 26th June 1027.

Her breath hitched and she realised that it was Charlotte. And today, was her death anniversary. She took the hand that held his head and she turned his head to face him. He looked up but his eyes were completely emotion-less.

The suddenly, the mood had changed and he laid the clothe beside him. His lips were on hers and the ache in her chest died down. It was just him and her and nothing else.

It wasn't a passionate kiss and it was just right. Short, sweet and absolutely right. It was comfort and support rolled into one single kiss that lasted only five seconds, but it was the most memorable one in her whole life-time.

.

When she enters the Boarding House again, a wailing Sophie is hugging Klaus and Damon is rolling his eyes. Stefan walks forward and kisses her on the forehead.

"We're leaving,"

"What?" She asks softly and walks towards Klaus, while Sophie has been pulled off of him. He doesn't answer her and her arms wrap around his neck on her own accord. He brings her closer and buries his nose in her hair. "Are you coming back?"

He pulls away and sends her a soft smile. "I don't know,"

She's lost. She has finally accepted him for who he was, and now he was leaving. The quick kiss on her cheek is barely noticed by anyone and he leaves first into the forest, Stefan following him.

_He will come back someday_.

.

The End


End file.
